Parchment and Snowmen
by nannyandpotocrazy
Summary: Oneshot. Bellatrix just wanted to build a snowman... Perhaps a few Frozen references. Little!Androtrix fluff.


Biting her lip in concentration, Andromeda squinted her eyes and tilted her head slightly to the left, attempting to make out the words sloppily scrawled on the parchment. This task, however, was proving to be quite difficult for a four year old. More specifically, a four year old who couldn't particularly read yet. Her mother reprimanded Andromeda of her lack of abilities more times than her dwarf-like fingers could even count.

Scrunching her nose up in frustration, she pouted and recklessly threw the quill down on the paper, causing splatters of ink to blot over a few of the words. In a rather unladylike manner, she pushed out her chair, causing the bottoms of the legs to screech harshly against the floor. Rolling her eyes at the resounding voice of her mother in her head, Andromeda took a few steps before plopping down face first on her bed.

Not ten minutes ago, Andromeda had seen a shadow pass by her room, soon followed by a piece of jumbled up parchment being shoved under her door, which was the subject of Andromeda's current distress. From the words she _could_ make out, she gathered that the note had been written by Bellatrix.

Roughly a week ago, Cissy had experienced her first bout of accidental magic, freezing a visitor in the manor's tea into solid ice. Though her family did admit that Narcissa had been a bit of late bloomer compared to her older sisters, her parents were positively thrilled at the prospect of Narcissa's magic beginning to show itself. Since her parents had been fawning over her sister for a week, Andromeda had locked herself in her room, not even speaking to Bellatrix when she came by her room to ask if she wanted to play. Admittedly, she knew she was exaggerating a bit, but what else was a four year old to do?

Huffing a bit, she sat up and made herself comfortable against her pillows, frowning slightly when she noticed the worn piece of parchment was still in her line of vision. Throwing her little legs over the side of the bed, she pulled the skirts of her dress up to her knees and gently placed her feet on the ground.

After making her way back to her desk, Andromeda sat on the edge of her desk chair, edge of her quill now placed in-between her teeth. Once she took a few calming breaths, Andromeda inwardly cursed herself for splattering ink over some of the letters.

After what seemed like hours, Andromeda had finally been able to make out most of her six year old sister's words.

_Deer Andie,_

_Plese be my frend agen. Plese surcle yes or no._

_yes No_

_if no plese rite wy._

And underneath there were several untidy lines, enough for Andromeda to have written a small essay.

Her heart constricted. She hadn't intentionally meant to hurt her sister, but with her parents and their sudden interest in Cissy, she hadn't been particularly in the mood for playing. _Of course_, she mused, _there's a possibility Bella just wanted someone to keep her company._

Over the past week or so, Bella had been constantly knocking at her door, asking to build a snowman, which happened to be one of her and Bella's favorite activities. She supposed it couldn't hurt to spend one evening with her sister, right?

Smiling a bit, she willed herself out of her desk chair for the second time that day and hurried over to her door, flinging it open and inwardly cringing as the doorknob crashed rather inharmoniously into the wall behind it. Her sister's room was just down the hall from her own, and she wasted no time in getting herself there. Before she knew it, she was standing outside of Bella's rather tall and imposing door. She gently raised her knuckles to the wood, despite the new emotion of intimidation at the sight of the door. Taking a deep breath, she tapped against the wood in the same tune her sister had been doing that entire week.

At the knock, Andromeda could hear movement of footsteps on the other side of the door. Before she could even lower her hand, the impending-looking door had opened, revealing a face that was nearly identical to her own. Surprise made its way to the front of the girl's eyes before her gaze lowered to Andromeda's hand. Frowning, Andromeda looked down at her hand to see that in her haste to leave her room, she had forgotten to place the parchment back onto her desk. Blinking, she looked up at Bella, whose eyes were now completely focused on Andromeda's face. As a wave of shyness washed over her, she pushed the parchment to her sister's chest and blushed bright red, using the ends of her hair to cover her mouth out of nervousness.

Not letting her eyes leave Andromeda's, Bella clutched the parchment and kept eye contact, "Do you wanna build a snowman?" Bellatrix asked in a tone much too timid for her usual self.

A ghost of a smile played on Andromeda's lips as she let the words sink in. Even after she had hurt her sister by being unreasonable and shutting herself in her room, Bella was still willing to play with her.

"As long as we name him Olaf."

**AN: Why hello... I'm still alive, if any of you were wondering. I honestly have no idea where this came from, but I just had to write it, I guess. Of course, I don't own Harry Potter or Frozen, but I'm sure you knew that already. Read and Review? Okay.**


End file.
